


【授翻】Rehab（康复）

by luxiaoDeadSilence



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 作者太太还打了一堆tag可以自己去康康, 受斯蒂芬金启发, 强制用药, 控制, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxiaoDeadSilence/pseuds/luxiaoDeadSilence
Summary: “我是你作品的忠实拥趸。”Will张大了他干燥的双唇，他在内心原本有所预料，但还没完全准备好， “谢谢你。”Will是一个真正意义上的犯罪作家，近来正在调查一所可疑的美沙酮诊所。他最终得到了意料之外的帮助。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	【授翻】Rehab（康复）

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678088?view_full_work=true

自一项法律生效以来，这些药物开始在镇上最贫穷的地区出现，该法律规定，任何“娱乐”类阿片使用者都必须接受强制康复。 似乎一夜之间，八又二分之一英寸乘十四英寸的反光标志被钉在交通路口地面的高点上。蓝色的标牌上只用大写的白色字母写着“美沙酮（METHADONE）”，并在下面列出了一个电话号码。回复这个号码的电子音在重复两次该地址之前，杂乱无章、苍白无力地提到了基督、救赎和希望。

他的代理人让他不要去。

尽管如此，在一个闷热的周一清晨，will仍然下定决心，他站在公交站候车亭的阴凉处，穿过一条狭窄而凹凸不平的道路盯着那个地方。在这里成为暴发户的可能性就像血悬在水里一样漂浮在大气中。 有人定会利用人群的恐慌、假托好意创造出的需求、缺乏远见卓识和政府监管的漏洞，这只是时间问题。

一个空瓶子像卷柏一样沿着路边翻滚跳动。will环视四周，搜寻着这荒僻的地方，因为他依旧感到自己在被跟踪。

再一次。

微风吹拂在他的身上，带来腐烂垃圾令人作呕的酸馊气和一些小线索，Will皱了皱眉头。

15区的地址

无窗的矩形建筑物

储藏室？

一个入口；双开门

左边门上有一个标志

小型停车场里没有车

他揭下粘在他手机屏幕上假冒便利贴并扔掉，然后点击一个绿盒子里的对话框，开始给她发信息。

Will: 如果我2-3天没回复你，别担心。

Alana: 你在干什么？

Will: 如果我超过一星期没回复你，打电话给我代理人。

Alana: 不要尝试一些让你在一个星期都无法与外界沟通的事。

Will: 谢谢你。

Alana: 我可没说好

Alana:我说别做那件事，Will。

Will按下他手机侧面的电源按钮，把它塞进了他的后口袋里。

他朝两边看了看，把手伸进一件破旧的蓝色连帽衫的口袋里，匆忙跑到大楼前。连帽衫柔软、轻盈，像第二层皮肤一样合身。他那破旧不堪的牛仔裤也是如此，对于Will来说，穿得像个挥霍完了他所有钱财的疯狂瘾君子，是件容易而舒适的事。

这感觉几乎是真实的。

Will用袖子内侧擦擦鼻梁，然后按下一个闪闪发光的新对讲机的按钮，这与这座灰蒙蒙的建筑的其他部分形成鲜明的对比。他用靴子尖抠挖墙角摇摇欲坠的混凝土碎块并快速回了几次头，扫视这一区域。他想他再次看见了有个人站在他附近，但这里没人在他身后。

挨着对讲机的门上有一张用塑料裱起的纸，上面写有有“美沙酮”这个词，阳光在它中心强烈反射，下面用回形针别出三个十字。

“什么事。” 一个毫无感情的声音从对讲机内穿出。

Will用粗糙的指尖刮刮下巴上的胡茬。“我--我看到你的公告了。”

“...”

“我打了电话？那条留言——”

“你有没有携带任何武器？”

“没有！” Will听起来比他原本所设想的更具防御性。“你能帮我吗或者——”

“相机？”

“什么？”

“你有没有带相机？”

“没。”

一把锁在他身边突然响了，然后一扇门吱呀打开。

他走进一间门厅，一个穿着黑色制服的高大的肌肉猛男站在那里等着，他让Will平举手臂，然后从上拍到下，而Will则像耶稣一样站在那里。“我不知道我是否在正确的地方，”他告诉后面那人自己头脑里充斥着杂音。

保安检查完Will的脚踝，站了起来。他仔细看了看Will，边说边迈着缓慢、懒洋洋的步子绕着他走：“该设施只对有戒断障碍的类阿片使用者开放。”

“好的。”

“只有病人才能进入。如果你参加，你必须服用完开给你的美沙酮剂量。同意进入大楼并不能保证美沙酮一定会被开给你。不论什么原因，你都可以随时被要求离开。为了得到美沙酮，你也必须得接受医务人员的提问和测试。你明白吗？“

“明白。”

“你不能谈论你在这栋楼内或周围看到的任何患者的外表、行为或可能的身份。但是，如果你或你所在的医疗专业人员认为有必要，你可以讨论工作人员和/或设施。是工作人员，不是病人。“

“我明白。”

“你在接受治疗吗？”

Will摇摇头。

在检查完毕、觉得满意后，那个大个子咕哝了一句：“好吧。”然后他在他身后那扇没有窗户和把手的门上的一个小辅助键盘内输入密码。“进来。”保安不耐烦地挥手示意。他的手快速，用力地旋转着，把Will卷了进去。

立刻，整个地方让他觉得不对劲，Will知道他的感觉会像往常一样被证明是正确的。没有标语，小册子，没有被打印在各处的警告或披露，也没有排长队等待的人。

事实上，只有一个穿着宽大毛衣和黑色连裤袜的女孩被几个女人沿着白色走廊领着向前，还有一个男人站在一个像售票窗一样的小柜台前。很难说出这个人有多大年纪了，他因过着艰苦的生活而变得迟钝麻木，精疲力竭。他把一块带弹簧夹的写字板从昏暗窗口上的一个小洞滑进去。

“Hun.”

Will耸了耸肩，两臂交叉在胸前，转过身去。一个穿着旧消毒服的小妇人指着一排四张的空椅子。“坐下来填一张表。”

这里闻起来不像是医疗机构。这里不够明亮。接待区里没有病人专用的东西。甚至连纸巾或洗手液都没有，只有一盒写字板和空白表格。

那个衣衫褴褛的男人把头往后一仰，像是被枪射中了一样，然后把一个小药杯放在窗户底下，沿着刚刚那个女孩离开的白色走廊离开。

Will咬着他干燥下唇的内侧，偷偷地拍了一张调查问卷的照片。令他感到惊讶的是，表格上仅仅以一个数字指代他。它不要求提供姓名或联系方式。这些问题似乎也很奇怪。他很快地把它们分类，试图找出一种模式。

详细的性史，锻炼习惯，技术和实践能力，特殊的才能，已有的身份，与家人，朋友和同事的关系，个性问卷？Will搞不清这个地方到底想要什么信息以及为什么要这样。也许诊所要把信息传给某个社会工作者？也许他们是为了试验药物或治疗方法而收集数据？

大多数问题是在评估：

健康状况——这是有道理的。因为诊所将分发一种受管制的药物。

性史和偏好——危险的性行为？为什么不直接检测有无性病呢？

技能——为什么？工作安置计划？

社会安全网——这是否降低了被送往康复中心的可能性？

个性——测试主要是关于人格（Agreeableness），而非神经质（Neuroticism）或是冲动性（Impulsivity）的问题。

Will皱了皱眉头，刮刮下巴上粗糙的胡茬。他们是否将人格与结果进行比较？也许这一切都是为了某个研究生的论文，毕竟他可能患有妄想症。

“完成了，嗯?”

Will抬起头，把写字板交给了穿着旧消毒服的小妇人。“是，谢谢。”

她留着一头黑得发蓝的头发，梳着凌乱的发髻，皮肤上有一层冰凉的棕色乳脂。她那平和的微笑没能掩盖她大眼睛里的饥渴。“让我们检查一下你的生命体征。真的很快。下一次，你可以跳过这部分。我们走吧。”

前门打开，Will的手肘被隐蔽但稳定地抓住。另一个使用者拖着步子走了进来。

“背紧贴着墙。” 小妇人那种轻蔑的愉悦语气让Will全身肌肉紧绷。

“不好意思，这是要干什么？”

“我们需要你的身高数据， 嗯。” 她像在流水线上工作的工厂职员一样。

一个黑色的半圆形物体居高临下杵在他对面的墙上，似乎对准了他的脸。一架照相机？“我的——在这儿？当着大家的面？”

她哼了一声，越过他的肩瞥了一眼。“那只是Robin。我们以前最喜欢的。他好多了！你看到了吗？“她在他交来的表格上草草写了些东西。“你算不上短，呵！”她高兴地笑了笑，抓住了他的胳膊肘。“这边走。”

Will皱了皱眉，用力拽回他的胳膊，但不管怎样，他还是继续跟着。“你说什么？”

“你是个漂亮的男人，”她自言自语道，一边点头，一边看着他的文件。“别担心身高。”

“哦…”Will假笑着，看向别处。他疲惫的双手缩回到帽衫的口袋里。“谢谢。”

他们在开票处的柜台前停了下来。一个整洁、瘦削的男人，留着一头棕色短发，戴着一副厚厚的镶边眼镜，透过保护着他的绿色、厚重并混浊的玻璃上的洞，拿到写字板。他打开文件，转动皮椅把它归档，既没有微笑，也没有抬起头来。

皮质的，也不对。他小小的玻璃办公室里没有照片，也没有私人物品。 就Will所看到的情况来看，整个治疗可能会在半小时内完成，他会被遣返。

“他需要小剂量的。”

当男人修长的手指在一抽屉的文件中搜寻时，他停顿了一下，然后打开一个粉色的缝隙。他似乎继续在处理这份供述，把Will的文件放进粉色的文件夹内。

那个小妇人转向了Robin，她曾经的最爱。

“给你。”那个整洁的人透过把他们隔开的玻璃递给他一个药杯。它看起来像咳嗽糖浆。

“我想我改变主意了。”

那个整洁的人推推眼镜，锐利地盯着抱着前臂的Will：“你看起来像是生病了。”他转转眼球，叹了口气，“别担心。这是免费的。”

保安说他如果不吃完就不能离开。这没什么。他已经做得更糟了。Will仰起头，像被击中一样喝完。“谢谢你。”

那个整洁的人吞了一口唾沫，然后转开。

他感到后悔。这是个错误。

灯光暗下来，但别人都没觉察。

房间如飓风中的一叶孤舟般倾斜。

世界如满天繁星般围绕他旋转。

**Author's Note:**

> 是是、斯蒂芬金的🙊🙊🙊🙊梗


End file.
